New year Fireworks
by fairytailsbluepanda
Summary: "Found ya." I heard a familiar voice cheer as he wrapped his hand round my waist, which caused me to jump out of my skin, as it coincided with first of the fireworks been set off. "Let's count down together. It's four." Well at least he finally showed up, just in the nick of time as usual, I giggled internally. Natsu really did have a hero streak about him. Okay here goes nothing.


**Disclaimer; I do not own fairy tail or any of it's characters Hiro Mashima does...I only own the idea to my own made up storyline for the characters haha. **

**A/N So this one shot came to me after seeing a photo on facebook, hope you like and as always leave a review and tell me what you think. After all its all thanks to you lovely readers that I keep writing. ****Also credit to the creator of the photo that inspired me!**

* * *

I gazed at myself in the mirror, making sure for the thousandth time in the past hour, that everything was in the right place. I'd made sure to get Virgo to help me put the Yukata on as it was the first time in my life that I'd worn an official Yukata, and as such I had no idea how to put it on. My father had preferred western styled clothes to Eastern, and so as a child I had always worn fancy dresses on special occasions. Since I'd run away from home my clothing choices had been more western than eastern as it was what I knew how to wear, yes I had worn the wrap around yukata type things that you get at the hot springs, but those didn't count.

I ran my hands over the front of the outfit, straightening out any creases and I marveled at the material. It was so soft yet it kept me nice and warm, which was a good thing as it was the middle of winter right now. The cloth clung to my body in all the right places, though it did show a lot if cleavage as there wasn't enough of the Yukata to cover me completely, they are designed for more flat chested people, though it didn't bother me. I was comfortable with it as it didn't show too much more than what my everyday outfits usually did. I ran a finger over one of the pretty blue flowers, it was what had drawn my attention to this particular one in the first place. The pattern was of beautiful hawaiian flowers and they really made the yukata beautiful.

I fidgeted with the pink wrap around thing that held everything in place, Virgo had told me its name but I'd been too caught up in watching my transformation and I hadn't really paid attention... maybe it was called an Obi but I couldn't remember. That was bad of me I know but I will research it later, as I was now planning to write a whole new novel and base it around a eastern setting. What can I say I've fallen in love with their fashion!

"Something's still missing." I muttered to myself ,as I turned from side to side trying to figure out what the, missing,last piece of the puzzle was. I had decided to leave my hair down for a change and it worked really well with the outfit as it framed my face and gave me a simple yet stylish look, so it wasn't that. I turned again and noticed the pattern on the yukata it really was beautiful if only I had a real version of the flower to complete the look... "That's it!" I cried out and reached for my key chain. "Virgo can you bring my a flower like the ones on my Yukata please." I asked my spirit politely, just before she puffed up beside me holding just the accessory I'd requested of her.

"Punishment time, hime?" My maid spirit asked as she held out the flower for me to take from her. I mentally face palmed myself, I'm not sure how or where she acquired this punishment addiction of hers but I really needed to ask her about it one day!

"No Virgo, it's not punishment time." I replied calmly, trying to keep any irritation out of my voice. I loved all my spirits but boy were some of them hard to deal with at times.

"Well Hime if that is all I think we should both be off." The maid stated in her monotone.

"Yes, thanks a lot." I placed the flower Virgo had given me behind my ear, gave myself a final once over and nodded as I saw Virgo disappear in a shimmer of golden magic. I glanced at the clock to see what time it was and realized why Virgo had mentioned us both moving. It was twenty to midnight and if I didn't hurry I would be late for the new year count down and fireworks. That wouldn't do it was my first time seeing them and Natsu was supposed to be meeting me for them too. And boy did I have plans for that man tonight! I had decided when he agreed to come to the fireworks with me that I would be making sure the new year didn't start off the same as every other year. With me pining over a clueless idiot who wouldn't notice my feeling unless I hit him over the head with a club labeled 'Lucy's feelings for you'. So in a way that is exactly what I was planning to do, just without the unnecessary violence.

"I'm heading out now wish me luck." I called cheerily to Michelle, as I exited my apartment, locked the door and hurried down the stairs. The night air was fresh but not so cold you'd need a coat, which was unusual for this time of year in Magnolia. The normal weather was snow and freezing cold temperatures, but I wasn't complaining as this bizarrely warm winter weather was helping me in my plans to show Natsu how I felt.

I smiled to myself as I took in the sight of the transformed city, all the barren trees had fairy lights wrapped around them making it look beautiful and more lively than normal. I think that was the main reason I disliked winter, it wasn't the cold weather but the fact that everything died. It always made me sad and reminded me of mom. I shook my head and pulled it out of my melancholy, that was not the mood I needed tonight. I needed to be positive and perky like I normally was, no feeling down tonight after all it is the end of the year and hopefully the start of a new romance.

"Lucy." I turned to see who had called me, to see Levy and Gajeel walking on the opposite side of the river to me.

"Levy-chan." I called back and waved at my best friend and her boyfriend. It had actually been watching those two get together, that had given me the idea to just go for it with Natsu. That and the fact I was sick of my unrequited feelings and if he didn't return them then I could handle that and move on...but it was the not knowing that was tormenting me. I loved that reckless fire breathing idiot (don't ask me why) and I needed to make it known for my own sanity as much as anything else. "Having a good date?"

"Hehe yeah so far, so good." Levy giggled and blushed as we joined up at the bridge. I smiled at my friend and noticed how lovely she looked tonight in her own Yukata. It was a simple white material with a pale blue Obi that brought out her hair wonderfully and, it made the bluenette look even more beautiful than she normally did.

"Well you kids have fun," I winked at the pair as I passed by them on my way to meet with Natsu. Then it struck me the guy was probably late but maybe Levy or Gajeel had seen him around. No point in rushing if he wasn't here yet. "Oh guys have you seen Natsu around?"

"Um...I'm not sure." Levy pondered tilting her head to the side in thought. "Have you Gajeel?"

"Sure, I heard Salamander over at the food stalls at a little while ago." My pierced guildmate grumbled, pointing with his thumb in the general direction of where my teammate, and hopeful future boyfriend, was most likely situated.

"Thanks, Gajeel." I gave the man a beaming smile in thanks and hurried off, leaving Levy to scold Gajeel over the fact he didn't answer my question properly. I smiled to myself as I listened to their banter fade into the background as I ran threw my idea on last time before I finally arrived at the banks near the sakura trees. Now all I needed was for Natsu to show up and then my grand plan would be set in motion!

"Where is he?" I muttered as I looked around. Seeing everyone below getting ready to set off the fireworks meant that the countdown was about to begin...this was not good. "Where are you Natsu?

"Ten." I heard the crowd shout out, I looked around and still no sight of the pink haired idiot. If he didn't show up and, hence, ruined my plans to show him how I felt, so help me I would beat that boy into next week.

"Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five."

"Found ya." I heard a familiar voice cheer as he wrapped his hand round my waist, which caused me to jump out of my skin, as it coincided with first of the fireworks been set off. "Let's count down together. It's four."

Well at least he finally showed up, just in the nick of time as usual, I giggled internally. Natsu really did have a hero streak about him. Okay here goes nothing, you can do it Lucy.

"Three." Natsu continued to count down, his hand still hadn't left my hip so I placed mine on top of his and reached up with my other hand towards his soft spiky mane. "Come on Lucy...Two! aaaannnd..." I really hope this works, but no time to turn back now. Here I go!

"Happy New Year Natsu." I whispered as I placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled him gently towards my upturned face as our lips gently connected I felt my worries over this plan fade away along with my surroundings. All I knew was this was the best start to a new year I had ever had!


End file.
